phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Te Deseamos Feliz Navidad
Esta canción pertenece al capítulo Phineas y Ferb: Navidades en Familia y es parte del soundtrack navideño. thumb|300px|right|Canción en Castellano (vídeo fan-made) Letra en ingles Todos '''We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy new year '''Phineas: We wish you the best day ever And hope all your Christmas endeavors Are super-fun, amazing, and clever And that your New Year's rocks, too! Isabella: Oh, come tell me whatcha doin' All my relatives just flew in From Mexico and Jerusalem For the holidays Both Christmas trees and menorahs It can be confusing for us When we break into a chorus Of "olé" ('''Familia García: '''iOle!) and "oy vey" ('''Familia Shapiro: '''Oy vey!) Major Monogram: Good missions I'll give To Agents A through Z Carl, get away from that punch bowl I'm saving that for me Carl': Sorry, sir... Todos: 'We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas ¡And a ''(Perry chitters) new year! '''Baljeet: I wish for a calculator, Hindi-English translator To find a common denominator In both of my tongues Buford: Good wedgies I'll give To all of you nerds That's how I say "Merry Christmas" I ain't good with words Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wish you would let me rule you In evil I'm going to school you I won't sugarcoat or fool you Your New Year's looks grim I warn you, my new ''-inator'' Will force you to serve me later So why not just choose to cater To my every whim? Todos: We wish your every endeavor Makes this the best Christmas ever And we're all so glad that we are never Mention figgy pudding... '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, great. Well now we've mentioned it. Major Monogram: You know, no one would have noticed if you'd have just kept your mouth shut.'' Latinoamerica thumb|300px|rightFeliz navidad a todos Feliz navidad a todos Feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo también Phineas: Que sea un día perfecto, Y que tus planes navideños, sean ingeniosos y muy placenteros y un año nuevo genial Isabella:.Ya dime ¿Qué están haciendo?. Que a mis parientes tengo, de México y de Jerusalém, llegaron (Familia García: 'olé) ayer..(Familia Shapiro: oy vey). Arbolitos junto a menoras confunden a las personas y cantan diferentes cosas como ole (olé) y oy vei (oy vey).. Mayor Monograma:A mis agentes yo, daré una gran misión. Carl, aléjate de ese ponche, que guardando lo estoy. Perryz navidad a todos Perryz navidad a todos Perryz navidad a todos y año grrrr...tambien Baljeet: Deseo una calculadora, del ingles al hindi traductora, para hallar la pieza integradora, de mis idiomas al fin. 'Buford: Molestias traeré al sabiondo aquel. Así los felicito, pues no hablo muy bien. Doofenshmirtz:Deseo reglamentarlos, en maldad voy a educarlos, y yo no voy a malcriarlos. El año nuevo es fatal. Todos: Que logren con sus empeños, la navidad de sus sueños. Y como estan todos tan contentos, nos darán el Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddddddíinnnnnnnn! Castellano Que tengas felices fiestas Que tengas felices fiestas Que tengas felices fiestas y año nuevo feliz Phineas: Disfruta las vacaciones, Y también tus celebraciones, Que te lo pases guay y te emociones Que mole tu Navidad Isabella:.Oh dime ¿Qué estáis haciendo?. Mis primos están viniendo de México y de Jerusalém, hey ¿cómo lo véis? El árbol con la menorah unímos es algo raro pues suenan cantando a coro un olé (Familia García: 'olé) y un oy vei! ('Familia Shapiro: '''oy vey).. '''Monogram: Misiones yo doy Si agentes hay aquí Carl no toques ese ponche Lo guardé para mí Carl: Lo siento señor. Que Tengas Perryces fiestas Que Tengas Perryces fiestas Que Tengas Perryces fiestas y año grrrr...feliz Baljeet: Deseo una calculadora, de ingles a hindi traductora, Que encuentre en estos idiomas un nexo común. Buford: A cada pringao capones daré así es como os felicito Con palabras no se. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Pues yo quiero gobernaros y con el mal educaros ya véis no voy a engañaros año nuevo fatal. Mi Inator va a doblegaros y así voy a esclavizaros pensad ya y acostumbraros sería ideal. Todos: Disfruta las vacaciones y también tus celebraciones No hemos mencionado polvorones extraño y geniaaaaaaaaaaal........... Doofenshmirtz:'' Oh, vale, ahora ya los hemos mencionado'' Monogram:'' Nadie se habría dado cuenta si hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada.'' Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Monograma Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carl Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada